Conversations and Revelations
by cindybubbles
Summary: How an ordinary woman stumbles upon the secret identities of superheroes. Warning: First chapter contains a washroom scene.


Conversations and Revelations

by cindybubbles

I had to go to the bathroom, so I got up and went to the public restrooms.All four stalls were empty, and no one was there at the sinks, so I zipped into the first one.A couple of minutes later, I heard someone come in and sit in the stall next to me.Two other people came in and stood by the sinks.

I had a hard time getting rid of the chicken-and-steak-and-bean-and-cheese burrito combo that I had just downed (and now I'm getting way too fat), so I listened in to what the two were saying.

"He's just trying to protect you, that's all," said one voice.

"Yeah, I wonder why!" answered the other.

"Don't.He'll come around.He'll see one day that you're just as capable as he is."

"And just when will that day come?I've been waiting for, like, a hundred years!"  
  


"Maybe that's the problem.Maybe you shouldn't wait anymore.He isn't getting any younger, you know."

"I know, but he's just too overprotective.He won't let me go with him."

"He will soon."

"He won't let me soar with him."

"'Fly like an eagle'.Clark won't let you do that with him?"

At that time, the woman beside me dropped her bag.She must have been surprised.She must know this Clark guy.Maybe this is his girlfriend, and the woman outside is the "Other Woman".

Nothing happened with me.I pulled out a mirror from my purse and looked at myself.Not bad, I thought, putting the mirror away.

"No, he won't.And Superman just brushes me off like I'm just a kid." The other woman started washing her hands.

"Remember, he's fighting those bad guys who are potentially strong enough to destroy whole universes."

"Like Brainiac and Luthor."

"Right.Those kinds of people even make Batman sick."

"And the last thing Superman wants is some kid to worry about."

A pause came.I decided that enough was enough with my "emergency", and reached for tissue paper, grabbed some, did the you-know-what with it and flushed it down the toilet.I then dressed and came out.

The two women heard me and turned to me, staring.They turned away when I did, but I kept my eyes on them when I washed.The blonde spoke.

"Still, no matter what Superman does, Clark won't let me near him."

"I understand," said the redhead."It's bad enough for you that he has to go to fight, but to not let you help him, now that's a downer for sure.But he's just doing that to keep you from harm."

Who's doing that, Clark or Superman?

But that question was answered when the blonde replied:"Why doesn't Clark just understand?I wanna fight with him! I wanna save the world and fight bad guys!I wanna eat chocolate ice cream and not worry about getting fat!I wanna practice using my eye lasers and fly during the day!There are so many things I wanna do, and so little time to do them!Oh, Barbara, why can't Clark Kent just understand???" 

She broke into tears, expecting, I suppose, Barbara to comfort her with a big hug.Instead, she found a cold, glassy stare, as Barbara's face morphed from one of sympathy, to one of shock.At that moment, the toilet next to mine flushed.

"Kara," said Barbara, "do you realize what you have just said?IN PUBLIC?"

"Ooops," was all Kara could say.Her face turned red.Just then, the door to the second stall opened.A tall, black-haired woman wearing a purple jacket and a white skirt stormed out of the bathroom, not bothering to wash her hands.

"Oh, boy," said Kara, pointing to the door."That was Lois Lane."

That was all I heard from them, because soon after, I dried my hands and followed Lois Lane out the door.As I watched, she stomped towards a table in the food court where a big and burly black-haired man with glasses waited for her."CLARK KENT!!" she yelled.

So _that's_ Clark Kent, the guy those other women were talking about.Not wanting to stick around, I headed towards the nearest department store in the mall, knowing the only thing that he can't handle as Superman is this:

He's going to get the biggest, loudest, screamfest this side of the universe.And there's nothing he can do to fight it.

End of Chapter one. Look for Chapter two soon.


End file.
